Talk:Zed/@comment-24324564-20150907154359/@comment-15280970-20150918004758
^ And i'm not acting like high win rate -> high pick rate. I said that AOE CC is the most important when teams below D4 worry about team comp, which of course does not imply that teams worry a lot about teamcomp. SoloQ is the temple of egoistical playstyle (the same reaseon of why nobody in gold buys QSS or Zhonya's before their mobafire core items) and pick rate is overall influenced by two reasons: how good you feel you are going to do with certain champion (High WR hits here), and then by how bearable it is to lose 20-40 mins playing that champion (and this means that fun to play champions get played more). The two reasons influence each other. If you want to read this a second time, you may notice that AoE CC isn't the reason of zed's tendence to lose. My point is that it's not skill cap either. It is that zed messes a lot with teamcomps and gets countered by a lot of enemy picks outside laning phase. Plus that teams worry a lot more about teamcomps and itemization when the enemy picks zed (like instalocking janna). Teamcomps overall make the greatest impact after laning phase. Zeds early game doesn't really get affected. This implies that if you play a lot of zed (and you will, because he is fun) you will start to get better with him and will start to get good at kicking/killing your enemy oponent, in part becase he's good early game when you get the basics, in part because early game is the part of the game that has the least amount of variance and is the part of the game that you will play more. So, zed players will get more secure about their picks because of how good they do on early game, and blame their team because how even if zed won early he could not carry them. Zed does not get that he messed it up since he's 7/1/1 (but his team lacks AP damage and poke, or the top lane rumble got stomped because the guy was't really good with rumble and just picked him to avoid lack of Magic damage). Neither will enemies get that zed isn't really that strong, because they got stomped early game. That's his paradox. Even if zed loses most of the time, even if the red bar on the player's lolking has twice the length of the green bar, players still think they are good with him, and mid laners still fear him and even ban him. The same applies to yasuo. So, fitting a lot of teamcomps means a good late game and vice-versa? At least in yolo Q, most of times it does. Not all of them though, if you pick zed because you really think he fits the situation (for example, you want to bully an Ahri on her weakest levels, also the enemy adc isn't mobile (jinx), your Rumble top actually picked rumble because he is good with him, your Braum support can initiate, the enemy support is not janna). However, this situation is unlikely to happen: zeds in yoloQ are usually first pick instalocks. But take a look at competitive, Is zed picked to stomp early game? No. He is picked as a safe farm powerhouse that does good later in the game.